Talk:Demonic Witch Xie'Jing/@comment-25201833-20170329063532/@comment-26361493-20170330024703
@Pingu7867 Okay since you've listed yourselves for a healthy debate, I would like to enrich you a few things about her... Xie Jing purpose from a long time ago is to defeat Zevalhua in terms of buffs. Zevalhua have what Xie Jing will have in SP with reasonable cost which is 35 SP for BB/SBB unlike Zevalhua that can only do it in partial mode which by switching BB/SBB to have what Xie Jing have if you took the 35 SP of Ailments Infliction and Counter. In both BB's we can see that having 80% + 15% = 95% (Near Perfection by total rough) of infliction was more than 75% + 15% = 90% from Zevalhua, so you know Xie JIng is more versatile with her buffs than Zevalhua in any cases. Xie Jing's DoT is more than Zevalhua by total rough and more longer than her. 500% x 3 = 1500% DoT (Total) of Xie Jing, 600% x 2 = 1200% DoT (Total) of Zevalhua, so you can see Xie Jing is defeating Zevalhua again by buffs effectiveness, in fact, Zevalhua need 40 SP to get that 600% for 2 turns instead Xie Jing who have it by default, which is another reason for her to be used. The rest of their buffs was different from each other, Zevalhua was made to be a debuffer focus in Ailments and Status Reducing while Zevalhua used BB Fill and Boosting Elemental Damage. While in the eyes of those who were liking the probability of Status Reducing could choose Zevalhua more than her, but if it's about BB Gauge Fill and Boosting Elemental Damage you could asked Xie Jing to fulfill it... Besides, what Xie Jing can do in BB/SBB is 3 base of Elemental Damage unlike Zevalhua that can only attaking with Earth Element, making Zevalhua more versatile in damaging enemies without Elemental Effects. From UBB Points of view, Xie Jing is won more than Zevalhua... It's so badly defeated for Zevalhua cases because what she can do in UBB is basically ATK Reduction, Ailments, and Boost Damage Against Status Afflicted which is too basic. Xie Jing cases is that she can do what Zevalhua does with minus ATK Reduction but replaced with more useful buffs for damaging and filling BB purpose. With 100% BB Fill Rate and 400% Elemental Damage, plus 300% Boost Damage against afflicted foes makes her more versatile than Zevalhua in any kind, makes it so usable for FH. In LS we can see that Xie Jing is more for damaging purpose and she beat LS Zevalhua so badly because she can boost more by 150% in Boosting Damage against status afflicted foes than Zevalhua than can only boost 100%. Also, having 4 - 7 BC Fill in LS while 60% BC Efficacy in the first place is more profitable than that has making Zevalhua beaten badly... Why? Because IF you use Xie Jing LS than Zevalhua LS plus as we can see it that Xie Jing have what Zevalhua can done in LS which is 4 - 7 BC Fill through BB's has making her really beaten so badly. On the notes of 60% Boost to DEF and HP can never beaten 50% Boost to All Parameters in general. In ES Zevalhua won by little because she had a break atk cap and another infliction purposes (sadly it only works for herself so..... It's still not that useful), while for Xie Jing, she's the first ailments infliction units that can have negates ailments as her ES, not to mention she can also negates Stats Reduction, makes her more versatile in arena rather than Zevalhua. In SP we can see that both of them are in a draw position. Zevalhua might have a good list of SP but damn that was too expensive... Aside from stat booster for self, all of her special SP is reached 40 SP by default, and that can be found in Xie Jing minus Heal damage taken and resistance K.O. While for Xie Jing as we can see her SP is rather reasonable to be reaching 35 SP as what she she can do after you took that SP will became a blade for Zevalhua because she'll get beaten so badly by it. Conclusion: Xie Jing is more versatile than Zevalhua any days you place her, Xie Jing could do well in FH and many contents as long as the ailments is still working.